Team Celestial Dragon
by BrokenShell
Summary: After a huge fight, Lucy decides to leave Team Natsu and go on missions with other members. But as soon as she forms a new team with them, they are send on a mission to defeat demons and get more information, considering one of their own is in danger. Can they find a solution in time, or will they be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 1: Crime Sorcière and Fairy Tail**

 **General P.O.V.**

It is just another day at Fairy Tail, or isn't it? Lucy is sitting at the bar, chatting happily with Lisanna, the youngest Strauss sibling and also Lucy's best friend. Mira just finished preparing Lucy's chocolate milkshake, when the doors burst open to reveal the members of Crime Sorcière. Before anyone has the chance to actually greet them they are already on the second floor, waiting for Master Makarov to open the door to his office. Lucy turns towards the silver haired mages and takes a sip from her milkshake.  
"I wonder what that was all about?"  
"Oh, you didn't know? They have been debating on wether or not to join the guild. Today should be the last day, Master really needs an answer today."  
"I had absolutely no idea about what was going on." Lisanna shrugs and smiles. "Just like you, Lu."  
Lucy smiles at her best friend before looking up when an arm is draped around her shoulders. Recognizing the burning heat she already knows who it is.  
"Good morning, Luce. Morning, Lis." Natsu shows both girls his signature grin. Lucy sighs softly and slips away from Natsu's arm around her. It was too hot for that pyromaniac today.

A loud noise from the second floor draws everyone's attention and Lucy takes another sip from her shake.  
"Lucy-san, do you have any idea what's going on up there?" Wendy appears beside the small blonde and looks up to her "sister".  
"Probably another discussion between Master and the members of Crime Sorcière. My guess is that they still can't decide on joining us."  
"Joining us? Why would they join us?" Natsu asks confused.  
"To join forces, I think?"  
Lucy turns her head towards the second floor when another shout echoes throughout the guildhall.

"And what if we don't want them here? I couldn't stand having _Cobra_ in the same guild as me. Or any one of them, for that matter." The way Natsu spat out Cobra's name makes Lucy cringe. She has never seen her teammate like that.  
"Natsu, there's nothing wrong with them joining Fairy Tail."  
Natsu growls at Lucy's words and turns to look at her. "Come on, Lucy. You have got to be kidding! They tried to kill you, and you want them to join?"  
"Natsu, calm down. Give Lu a chance to explain."  
"Thank you, Lisanna. Yes, they tried to kill me. But they're not bad people, they were just in a bad guild, with an even worse guild master. He influenced them ever since they were kids, they didn't know anything else."  
"That doesn't make it right, Luce. They are bad. I'm sure they will attack us again when we least expect it from them. That's the only reason why they would possibly want to join."

Lucy groans in annoyance and turns her head away from the Fire Dragon Slayer. She's had enough of this useless discussion. She knows that neither of the Crime Sorcière were evil at this moment in time. Sure they did some bad things in their life, but it was because of how and by whom they were raised. It wasn't their fault at all. Movement on the second floor draws everyone's attention and not soon after, Master jumps up on the railing and looks at his members with a huge smile.

"Good news, my children. Crime Sorcière has decided to join forces and become a part of Fairy Tail. Mira please get the stamp. As for the rest of you, please give them a warm welcome in Fairy style!"

Cheers erupt from all over the guild hall when all of the ex-Crime Sorcière members show up behind Master. Or so they thought. All cheers die down when a low growl draws attention. Natsu is glaring up at the second floor with a murderous glint in his eyes. Lucy and Lisanna gasp before hurrying away from Natsu and the extreme heat he's radiating. Both girls hiding behind Laxus and the Raijinshū. Everyone's staring at Natsu in shock, while he lights up his fists. Right at the moment that Wendy starts running away from Natsu does he launch his attack towards the second floor. Wendy, not yet far away, appears to be right in the line of fire. The petite girls eyes widen in fear, before her vision gets blurred by blazing flames.

"WENDY!" The blonde jumps to her feet, ready to run to the little girl, when muscled arms wrap around her waist.  
"Bunny, don't."  
Lucy shakes her head quickly while trying to break free from Gajeels grip. "Let me go. I have to go save her!"  
"I'm sorry, Lucy. But I can't let you go, not now."  
Suddenly sparks fly around her, followed by a lightning bold, heading straight towards Natsu. The fire slayer is immediately knocked out and the flames die down. The sight before her, makes her jaw drop to the floor while tears blur her vision. In the middle of the burned floor is the small Dragon Slayer in the arms of the Poison Dragon Slayer. She runs towards them to check on them, but is soon surrounded by the smell of burned flesh.

"Cobra- san, I have to check on you!" Wendy carefully escapes from his grasp and starts looking at his wounds. When Lucy arrives, she kneels in front of Cobra and her right hand cups his face gently.  
"Wendy will take care of you now. It'll be alright."  
Cobra nods at her words. "Is everyone alright?"  
Lucy looks at him in shock before smiling gently. She looks around to see everyone safe and sound. "Everyone's fine, Cobra."  
"Good." He smiles slightly before falling forward and passing out. Lucy quickly holds out her arms to catch him and looks at Wendy over his shoulder. Said bluenette nods and her hands start glowing a soft blue again. She moves her hands above the worst burns to heal them first, before treating the rest of his body.

"Elfman, please carry Cobra up to the infirmary. He needs to rest."  
The broad man nods before hurrying over and picking up Cobra. On his way to the infirmary, he's met by the other ex-Crime Sorcière members. They all look at the maroon haired man in worry, before stepping aside to let Elfman pass.

Lucy frowns and looks at her teammate. She has never seen Natsu like this before. Thankfully no one else got hurt. Small arms circle her waist and she looks down at Wendy. She sighs in relief and hugs the small girl.  
"Are you alright? Did you get hurt as well?"  
"I'm fine, Nee-San."  
Lucy blushes slightly at Wendy's words, while a smile slowly appears on her face.  
But the peace does not last long.

"What the hell, Laxus! Why did you attack me for no reason?" Natsu rubs his head and stands up.

Lucy abrubtly pulls back from Wendy and walks over tot he Salmon haired Slayer.  
"Oh hey, Luce-" A loud slap cuts him off and his eyes widen quickly. The sight of Lucy with her tears threatening to spill, causes him to frown.  
"How could you? First of all you want to attack our new members, and then you involve Wendy. If it wasn't for Cobra, you would've killed her. Your own guild mate!"  
Natsu opens his mouth to protest but is cut off once again by yet another slap.  
"You don't get to talk now. You made a huge mistake and you don't even fucking realise it, do you? Your stupid and careless acts always get others hurt. Can't you see that?"  
Hearing Lucy curse makes the other members flinch and look at her in shock. Finally, the small blonde is speaking her mind.  
"On missions you always cause damage to innocent people. You randomly put them in harms way, because you're too immature. And then there's me. You can't stay out of my home, you break my most valuable things and you eat all my food untill I am ,yet again, broke."  
"I'm sorry, Luce." Natsu lowers his head with a frown. Why has no one told him that before?  
"No, Natsu. I can't do this anymore."  
"Wha-What do you mean?"

"It means I'm leaving Team Natsu."

"No, you can't. I won't let you leave. I'll never let you leave." Natsu lifts his head and narrows his eyes at her.  
"Excuse me? It is not your decission to make."  
"Oh, but it is. You see this team is all about me, so I decide what happens in it. And if I say that you will not leave, then it means that you're not leaving. Besides, you wouldn't even be here without me. Instead you'd be a slave in Bosco right now if it weren't for me."  
The look in his eyes send chills down her spine.

"Natsu, stop this nonsense. Right now." Master Makarov walks down towards the two and grabs Lucy's hand to pull her away from the crazy Dragon Slayer.  
At said act, Natsu growls lowly and wraps his hand around Lucy's other wrist. His anger flares up again, causing his body to heat up.  
"Lucy is mine, and mine alone!"  
"Natsu, please let me go. You're hurting me." Lucy tries to pull away, but this only angers Natsu further.

A scream escapes from her mouth when Natsu's hand starts leaving burn marks on her wrist.

 **Cobra P.O.V.**

His eyes snap open when he hears her scream. He jolts up and jumps from the infirmary bed. When he opens the door he freezes. Natsu has a crushing grip on Lucy's wrist, leaving bruises and burns in it's place. Everyone around them is standing on edge, ready to take out the pink haired mage.  
"Natsu, son please let her go." Master Makarov lets go of Lucy's hand and the girl whimpers in response at the lack of contact. Makarov takes a step foward and flinches at Natsu's feral growl.  
"Come any closer, and I will hurt her." He pulls the girl in front of him and wraps his free hand around her neck.

In meanwhile Lucy's eyes land on Cobra and he can see the relief in them. Combined with fury, worry and even a bit of fear for the blonde.  
' _Don't let him see you. Because he will do anything to get back at you for surviving. I'll be fine.'  
_ He shakes his head at her. As if saying ' _You can't be sure of that.'_ If only Cubellios was still with him. She could have done a sneak attack and paralyse the slayer. Dammit! What am I gonna do?  
 _'Attack him when I tell you to.'_ Lucy looks me in the eye before nodding. Then suddenly she whispers something to Natsu, causing him to blush and let her go. She turns around and wraps her arms around his neck. But when she brushes her lips against his, she turns them around slow enough so he won't notice. When Natsu's back is towards him the small blonde pushes him away with a loud ' _Now!'_ in her head. Cobra smirks and sends a roar of poison towards the pink slayer, immobilizing him immediately.  
Cobra steps out of the shadows and is met by his new guild, all of them smiling proudly at him. But one smile catches his attention more than other. Lucy.  
"Thank you, Cobra."  
"Erik. Please call me Erik."  
Lucy's smile grows wider and she hugs him gently. "Well then. Thank you, Erik."  
He freezes momentarily before nodding and answering her hug with one of his own.

Maybe joining Fairy Tail wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclmaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 2: Dragon calloboration**

 **General P.O.V.**

It's been several days since the members of Crime Sorcière joined Fairy Tail. Master Makarov gave them a welcome party in Fairy style. Strangely, it lasted 2 days and Lucy still has a headache from her hangover. For the time being the ex-Crime Sorcière members split up, because they haven't found a place to rent yet. Sorano moved into Fairy hills, along with Meredy. Sawyer was able to stay with Jet, considering how both of them are speed mages, they took quite a liking to each other. Jellal stayed with Erza, as expected. Richard stayed in a local inn, while Erik and Macbeth stayed at Lucy's place. Said girl, still isn't used to waking up with 2 men in her appartement. Especially because Erik had the bad habbit of sneaking into her bed, just like Natsu used to do.  
Talking about Natsu, he was still under strict supervision from master. Because if he were to attack one more member he would be banished from Fairy Tail untill he had learned his lesson. Lucy frowns at the though of her ex-teammate.

"It's too early to think about that fire idiot. Go back to sleep." Erik wraps his arms tighter around her waist while mumbling something about a 'weird blonde'.  
"Well it wouldn't have bothered you if you would be sleeping in your own bed."  
Erik groans and shakes his head with a pout. ' _Well aren't you just so adorable when you pout.'  
_ Erik pokes her waist and smirks when the blonde squeals in shock.  
 _'Do that again and you can cook your own breakfast.'_  
"Meanie. Well then, if we have to cook our own breakfast, you'll probably find your kitchen in pieces."  
"No no, Erik. I said you would have to cook your own breakfast, not Macbeth. At least he can stay in his own bed."

Erik chuckles and opens his eyes to look at the small blonde. "I'm surprised you haven't kicked me out of bed yet."  
"I'm too tired." Lucy pulls her hands out of Erik's arms and stretches slowly. Erik freezes when he notices the state of her wrist. No one knows what Natsu did to Lucy, but the small Sky Maiden was unable to heal her burns.  
"Whats wrong, Erik? Where has your happy mood run off to?"  
"They ran away at the sight of your wrist. How is it?"  
Lucy shrugs and holds her wrist in front of her to look at the bruises and burns. "It's numb, thanks to the ointment Virgo gave me. It'll take a while before it's healed completely."  
"Too bad the little one couldn't fix it."

Lucy shakes her head with a small laugh. "Erik, she has a name you know."  
"Nicknames are far better, Bright Eyes." Erik tenses when he feels the blonde turning on her side and look at him.  
 _'Bright Eyes, huh? I like that.'_

"LUSHIII!" A blue blur flies across the room, causing both mages to sigh hard. Happy had made it a habit to burst into Lucy's room, especially without permission.  
"What's wrong happy?"  
"Um, well. Macbeth is angry at me. I kept talking about fish and he just got mad."  
"He must be hungry as well. Time to let go, Erik. I have to go prepare breakfast before we can go to the guild."  
Erik lets go of the small blonde with a loud groan.

 **Time skip**

The guild doors open to reveal quite a special combination of people. One small blonde, with a blue ball of fur in her arms, One scowling maroon haired Dragon Slayer, and one sleeping reflector mage riding a flying carpet. Greeting rise up from the present guild members, when Lucy waves at them. All three of them quickly move to the bar to get their orders up for the day. At least that's what it looks like. Lucy goes for a talk with Mira and Lisanna, Erik goes for some poison, and Macbeth goes simply because he has a crush on the Demon barmaid. No one but Erik and Lucy know about his crush, and both promised not to say anything to anyone.

"Morning, Lucy. The usual?"  
Lucy nods with a big smiles. "Yes, please. Thanks, Mira."  
Lisanna moves to sit beside Lucy and drops her head on the bar.  
"What's wrong, Lis? Are you okay?"  
The youngest Strauss sibling nods slowly. "I went to talk to Natsu to see if I could find out anything about his motive for attacking."  
"How did that go?" Erik raises an eyebrow in question while popping an Oleander leaf in his mouth. So far that has been his favourite poisonous plant since he joined Fairy Tail.  
"Does it look like it went well?"  
Lucy pats Lisanna's shoulder gently before turning to the chocolate milkshake wich seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. But just when she picks it up to drink from it, she is interrupted.

"Lucy, come on. The team is going on a mission."  
"Enjoy, Erza. But I meant it when I said that I was leaving the team."  
"But why? I mean, Natsu is locked up, he can't hurt you."  
"I don't care. I'm going solo from now on."

She can see Gray's eyes widen in shock. "But you'd get hurt..."  
Her mouth drops open, along with Lisanna's. "Excuse me? Thanks a lot for your confidence in me. I can take very good care of myself, you know."  
"Come on, Lucy. Half of the time we're busy rescuing you from the bad guys. Or you get quite badly banged up."  
"I keep getting banged up because you three couldn't focus on where to aim your attacks at. I got hurt because of you." Lucy angrily point her finger at Gray, whos eyes suddenly look filled with guilt.  
"Well then, perhaps just one last mission together?" Erza's eyes fill with hope when meeting Lucy's gaze.  
"Um, well…"

"She can't. She's going on a mission with us. Masters order." Gajeel and Wendy walk over to the bar, with a mission flyer in Gajeel's hand.  
"What's the mission about?"  
Gajeel shrugs with a bored look on his face. "Dunno. They just asked for the Dragon Slayers, along with you and Yukino."  
"Huh? Strange."  
"So finish up your milkshake so you and Snakey can start packing. And meet us at the train station in an hour."

Erik glares at Gajeel when he hears the nickname, before popping another Oleander leaf in his mouth. "Shut up, before I poison your metal ass."

"Calm your tits boys." Lucy quickly finishes her shake before handing over a few jewels to Mira. "Lis, when I get back, I'll go on a mission with you, okay?"  
Lissana smiles at her blonde friend and holds up her thumbs in approval. "See ya, Lu!" The silver haired girl immediately feels her mood brighten and waves at the leaving girl.  
Lucy quickly turns around and waves back at Lisanna. "Bye, Lis!"

Lucy and Erik walk towards her appartement in comfortable silence. Once inside, both split up to pack up some necessary things. Half an hour both are finished and sitting at the dining table, drinking a cup of tea.  
"What will you do if Flame Brain gets free?"  
Lucy shrugs in response. "After what he did to you, and nearly hurting Wendy, I just want to stay as far away from him as possible." She stares at the liquid in her cup and lets out a deep sigh. "I honestly don't know what I'll do. I'm sure everybody is expecting me to forgive him, like I always do. But I'm not sure I can. He has simply gone too far this time."  
Erik nods his head slowly in understanding. He frowns in worry when Lucy rubs her wrist with a hiss. "What's wrong?"  
"I have no idea. It just started hurting again all of a sudden." She quickly reaches out for Virgo's ointment, before freezing. Her eyesight starts shifting between clear and blurry.  
"Do you need to see Wendy or the old hag?"  
Lucy blinks her eyes quickly and her eyes focus on the ointment again. "No, I'm okay now."  
"What happened?"

She looks up at her clock and gasps. "We have to go, I'll tell you on the way there." Erik just nods and stands up to grab their bags while Lucy quickly washes their cups and puts them back in the cabinets. She made sure to lock her windows and grabs the key of her front door. They walk outside and Lucy quickly locks her front door.  
As soon as they start walking tot he train station, Erik turns his gaze towards her. "Talk."  
Lucy sighs and nods. "My wrist started hurting suddenly. It felt like a combination of a burning sensation combined with the feeling of being poked with a needle. And when I reached out for the ointment my eyesight shifted between clear and blurry."  
"I think we should definitely tell the others, in case it might happen again on the mission. You could get attacked during an episode of that."  
She nods sadly. "I know. And then I'll need rescuing once again."  
"Not rescuing, simply assistance."  
"That doesn't sound any better, Erik."  
He sighs and pulls the blonde to a stop. "Hey, we'll figure it out, okay? We will all be by your side."  
She looks up to meet his gaze and smiles gently. "Thanks, Erik. I really needed that."  
"No problem. Now let's go before we're too late."  
They continue their walk tot he train station in silence and when they arrive, they meet up with the other Dargon Slayers, minus Natsu. Now that everyone has arrived, they board the train and find a private compartement.  
"Did the mission flyer say anything else, beside the fact that they need Dragon Slayers and Celestial Mages?"  
"Apparently it has something to do with the Dragon Festival."  
Lucy groans in annoyance. "Please don't tell me it involves another Eclipse gate."  
Gajeel and Laxus chuckle at her comment. "No idea, Blondie. Guess we'll have to wait and see, huh?"

 **Please review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for chapter 3! I hope you'll enjoy it :D so please read & review :D  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

 **Chapter 3: Demons**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

We have just arrived at the Sabertooth guildhall and already some members are running out to greet us, like Yukino.

"Lucy-Sama!" She practically throws herself at me. "Where is Natsu-Sama?"  
"Um, we had a fight, so he had to stay behind."  
"I'd much rather have him here. It's a tough mission, we could really use Natsu-San." Sting walks towards us with his usual grin on his face. "Hello, Gajeel-San, Laxus-San and Wendy-Chan. And stranger."  
"Oh wow, Lucy-Sama, who is this cutie? Is he single?"  
I simply roll my eyes in annoyance while Erik looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I shake my head and shrug. ' _That's typically her. She thinks every guy is handsome.'_  
He leans into me and whispers low enough for only me to hear: "So you think I'm not handsome, huh?"  
I send him a small glare and look away. _'No comment.'_ All I get is a cocky smirk as a reply.

"This is Erik, Poison Dragon Slayer. Now can we get in and discuss this mission already?" Laxus draws all the attention towards himself and glares at the sabers. Sting nods and we all get inside and towards his office.  
"Okay, time for business. There's a town not far from here which is troubled by demons."  
"Demons? Like the Tartaros demons?"  
Sting nods slowly. "Pretty much yes."  
Immediately my heart starts throbbing painfully and a cold sweat breaks out. Images of her face flash through my mind and my hand slips up to the skin just below my collarbones. Aquarius. Her broken key. The infusion with her magic, destroying Jackal.

A hand wrapping around my own pulls me from these thoughts and I see Erik and Gajeel looking at me in worry. Gajeel already knew what happened while they were trapped inside the castle, Alegria. We had talked about the loss of his dragon and my oldest spirit. While Erik found out just now.  
I send them a small smile and nod quickly, just to reassure them that I'm fine.  
"How long have they been troubling the town?" I ask to change the attention back to the mission.  
"A week now, but we alone, are no match for them. They attack at night and kidnap children." Sting says with a frown.  
Laxus looks at the Sabertooth members. "Why did you request us specifically?"  
"Because you have fought demons before and won."  
"Tch. You could easily have asked Titania or the She-Demon. They also fought demons." Gajeel growls uninterested.  
"As if none of us have already suffered enough from fighting those demons." The Sabertooth members look at me in shock.  
"And what exactly might that be, Lucy-San?"  
"More than any of you can imagine."  
"We also lost our fathers that day, your Dragon Slayers aren't the only one who've known losses from that situation!"

Laxus stands up and moves behind me, placing both hands on my shoulders in a comforting manner. A low growl from Erik reaches my ears but I decide to ignore it for now.  
"It's not just about the dragons. I nearly lost my entire team and my own life was almost taken from me. Even Gajeel was close to dying."  
"No, I wasn't."  
"Shut it, Rust Bucket. You obviously were. Gray lost his father, Natsu lost his father, Wendy and Carla nearly died from destroying 1 face, Elfman nearly killed everyone in the guild, including himself because he was under a spell, and Lucy is just the worst of all."  
My eyes widen marginally and my jaw drops open in shock. _'how did he know?'_

"And what might that be?" Sting swallows thickly and looks at us with wide eyes.  
"She sacrificed her spirit, her oldest friend, in order to summon the Celestial King himself, just to save us."  
Yukino's face shifts into a look of horror. "Lucy-Sama, how could you do that? You don't deserve the call yourself a Celestial Mage! You're nothing more than a disgrace to us. I can't believe I ever looked up to you. You disgust me!"  
Tears start streaming down my face immediately.  
"Enough! I will not tolerate this kind of behavior. You may say whatever it is you want to say, but she never had a chance. Do you not think she has already suffered enough? You don't even know what she has gone through that day."  
My head snaps up towards Erik. He's glaring daggers at the silver haired girl.  
"You know what? We will help you with these demons. But after that I will refuse to see you ever again. I don't care what you say, I've had pain worse than your words." I jump to my feet and storm out of the room, followed by my temporary teammates. The Sabertooth are all staring at us in wonder. We leave the guild and check in into a local inn.

"Are you okay, Nee-San?" Wendy reaches out for my hands.  
I simply take her hands in my own and nod slowly. "I'm fine, just shocked from the way Yukino acted."  
"Don't listen to her, Blondie. What happened that day was not your choice, we all have your back."  
"Thanks a lot, Laxus. I kind of needed to hear that I think. I just want to get this mission over with and get back home."  
"We will finish this tonight, Bunny." Gajeel comes up to me and ruffles my hair.  
"Ahh! Don't do that, you idiot!" I send him a playful glare but can't stop the smile creeping up my face.  
"Let's get changed and go towards the next time to defeat these demon assholes." We all nod in agreement at Laxus' decision and the guys go to their own room, next to mine and Wendy's room. We change into some more fitting clothes and meet the boys downstairs in the lobby. Considering the amount of Dragon Slayers in the team we decide to walk to the next town.

We're hiding in some bushes at the edge of town. We can already see the demon whom were causing the trouble. So far 5 had met up, each one holding an unconscious child. Pretty much all of them looking quite a lot like Deliora, a Demon from the book of Zeref, just smaller. One of them raises its head and I can hear him taking a sniff before it turns its head towards us.  
' _It knows we're here.'_  
Erik nods slowly at me. Laxus, Gajeel and Wendy noticed it as well. All of them get ready in battle stance. I take out Loke's and Scorpio's keys.  
"Let's combine your roar with Scorpio's Sand Buster and Loke's Lion brilliance?" As if on command, both Loke and Scorpio appear with their usual golden poof of dust. The Dragon slayers nod and we all stand up to face the demons. Gajeel quickly shifting into his Iron Shadow mode, while Wendy shifts into her dragon force. Both spirits are standing by my side. "Guys, you know what to do."  
"Iron Shadow Dragon's…"  
"Sky Dragon's…"  
"Lightning Dragon's…"  
"Poison Dragon's…"  
"ROAR!" All four of them release their Dragon Roar. Immediately Loke activates his Lion Brilliance while Scorpio send out his Sand Buster. The Lion Brilliance both blinds the demons and attacks them, while the roars and Sand Buster start spinning around one another, combining one huge attack. We all wait in anticipation as we hear the demons roar out in pain. But when the dust clears, they're all still standing up straight. Trembling, but still standing. Laxus groans out in annoyance while the rest of us sigh deeply.

But suddenly one by one they start falling to the ground. I facepalm when Virgo uses her Digger to jump out of the ground next to the demons while she shackles them with her Magic Cancelling cuffs.  
"We did it." A wide smile spreads across my face. As I turn my head, I can see Gajeel looking at the fallen demons with the same victorious smile on his face.  
"Good thinking, Blondie. We defeated them thanks to you."  
"You're welcome, Sparky."  
Laxus chuckles before turning away and grabbing his communications lacrima to inform both Master and the Magic Council. Gajeel slowly walks towards me, Wendy on his back.  
"Is she okay?"  
"Yeah, she's just tired from the attack, and it's been a long day."  
I nod slowly. "What are we going to do about the reward? I mean, originally Sabertooth was hired for the job, but they didn't exactly help out."  
"I don't care. We did the job, we get the reward. Simple as that."  
I giggle softly at Gajeel's words, when suddenly…

"Hey! We're here to help, hold on."  
"You're too late, you blonde bimbo. We already took care of it. And even if you did want to help, you already would've made sure the demons had a chance to escape. Noisy brat."  
I cover my mouth to stifle my laughter. Did Erik really just call Sting a blonde bimbo?  
"How did you manage to defeat them so easily?" Yukino comes to stand with us and looks at the guys, but not me.  
"Easy, Lucy suggested we combined all of our roars along with Scorpio's Sand Buster and Loke's Lion Brilliance. Piece of cake."  
A soft 'Hmph' from Yukino makes me glare at her. "I'm surprised your spirits even agree to stay with you after you killed one of them. Or are you keeping them against their will?"  
"Shut it, stuck up little…"  
I hold up my hand to silence the maroon haired slayer and look Yukino straight in the eyes. "Do you really think I would ever treat my spirits as badly as you're thinking right now? I've always treated my spirits as friends, as equals. Sacrificing Aquarius was not my choice, at all. You don't even know what happened, so what gives you the right to judge me?"  
"This." She holds up Aquarius' key. I knew that her key had been remade, but I never thought Yukino would be the one to find her. "Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

A bright blue light shines from the key, slowly fading to reveal the blue haired mermaid. At first she looks at Yukino. Or rather, she glares at Yukino. "What do you want, little brat?"  
"I want to from a contract with you."  
"No.." It's barely a whispers, but Aquarius still hears me. Her eyes widen before she turns her head at me.  
"Tch. I see you're still the same crybaby as usual." Her words may sound harsh but I can see the sad smile that accompanies them.  
"I missed you." Tears start streaming down my face as I look at my oldest friend.  
"I'm sorry, kiddo. But I made a promise to Layla Heartfilia that I would serve her line, until the end."  
"Fine, then I'll end it once and for all." An insane look flashes through Yukino's eyes while she looks at me. She almost seems possessed!

"Fight me, Lucy Heartfilia!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm so terribly sorry for not updating any sooner. I just couldn't find any inspiration to continue untill today. however I just really want to thank everyone so far for their reviews I had so far. They're all really encouraging and I appreciate them so much. so anyway, here's the next chapter, after all that time. I hope you like it :D**

 **Chapter 4: Mages vs Demon**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

"Yuki, come on. Don't do this. Just let them go back to Magnolia." Sting tries to reason with his guild member but she just shakes her head.  
"I'm sorry, Sting. But I'm not going to Magnolia without Aquarius."  
Yukino swings Aquarius' key through the air. "Forced Gate Closure!" However, the mermaid spirit doesn't disappear. I start smirking while I think about which spirits to summon. Quickly an idea pops into my head.  
"Open the Gate of the Twins! Open, Gate of the Lion! Gemini! Loke!"  
"Open Gate of the Snake Charmer! Ophiuchus!"  
"Gemi and Mini, turn into me. Loke, hold off any attacks." My spirits nod in unison before doing as they're told.  
Yukino commands Ophiuchus to attack us, but Loke holds them off, easily.  
"Gemi and Mini, It's time to cast the ultimate magic of the stars, Urano Metria." Gemini Lucy smirks at me and nods quickly. We turn completely towards one another and clasp our hands together. I close my eyes while we start chanting the spell in unison.

Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...  
All the stars, far and wide...  
Show me thy appearance...  
With such shine.  
Oh Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...  
Aspect become complete...  
Open thy malevolent gate.  
Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...  
Shine!

 **Urano Metria!**

The sky has turned into the galaxy itself while all of the constellations show themselves in the form of brightly colored spheres. The constellations surround both of us and I can feel their strength touching my skin, before they all fly towards Yukino, attacking her in the process. Her screams pierce the air and sends shivers down my spine. I can see Aquarius fading into a gentle blue glow with a smile on her face.  
' _I hate this!'_

A bright light surrounds Yukino as she falls to the ground. But quickly the bright light is changing into a dark shadow-like aura, before something starts emerging from her body. It looks exactly like one of the demons we had just defeated.  
"Which one of you disgusting humans has had the guts to remove me from this body?" The demon growls at all of us. As its eyes focus on me specifically, the growling of Erik and Gajeel echo throughout the clearing.  
"Ah, another Celestial mage. The most delicious magic to consume, is of course the magic of the stars." The demons eyes start glowing a bright red as it takes a step towards us. Even with the distance between us, I can feel its power radiating across the clearing. It's far stronger than Jackal ever was. How are we supposed to defeat that monster?  
"That's right, human. You should fear me. The Tartaros demons were nothing compared to me, you simply cannot defeat me."  
"What will we do? Or rather, what can we do?" Wendy raises her head from Gajeel's shoulder to look at us.  
Suddenly a thought pops into my head. "There is one spell, but it will leave some of us drained."  
"What are you talking about, Blondie?"  
"Gottfried. It is considered to be a super magic. I have performed the spell with Yukino and princess Hisui during the Eclipsed Spirit fiasco. We can do it."  
The demon takes another step towards us with a loud roar. The dragon slayers look at each other before nodding determinedly.  
"We have to kneel and hold hands to connect everyone's magic." I sit down on my knees while holding my hands out to the slayers beside me, Gajeel on my right and Wendy on my left. We form a large circle on the ground and everyone starts releasing a part of their magic. Soon, a light green sphere surrounds us while I start the incantation.

 _I ask that the heavens make the stars descend to earth.  
Illuminate... by all means... this land... this world... this land!  
By your hand, let everything be illuminated.  
Twinkling, shooting, falling...  
Let the stars descend before us!_

 ** _Gottfried!_**

A large green beam of magic shoots up from our circle, before adjusting its aim and going straight for the demon. The demon roars as the beam hits, but we still keep attacking. We can't afford to stop now! A pained groan on my left reaches my ears, mere moments before the pain of the spell hits me full on. A gentle squeeze in my right hand is all that pulls me through the spell, while the demon starts disappearing. Its roaring fades into the night sky, just like our spell.  
Immediately Wendy passes out from magic depletion. I feel bad for pushing her so far.  
"It's not your fault, Bright Eyes. We had to do this, we all know it. The demon was too strong for any regular attack."  
I send Erik a small smile before closing my eyes, surrendering to unconsciousness.

 **General P.O.V.**

Master Makarov arrived at the clearing, where his children we all laying down. Everyone was sound asleep. A proud smile spread across his face. All of them were laying in some kind of circle, some of them were even holding hands. But what catches his attention is the figure laying a bit further from the circle. As he approaches her he quickly recognizes her as Yukino, the Sabertooth Celestial Mage, with a golden Zodiac Key besides her. _'But it's Aquarius, Lucy's spirit.'_  
"Ah Master Makarov. It seems these kids managed to defeat the demons."  
"They did indeed."  
"I wonder how though. No regular attack could destroy the demons before."  
Master just shrugs. "They are not regular mages. These are Celestial Mages and Dragon Slayers."  
A soft groan from the circle of mages draws Master's attention away from the council member. It seems Lucy is the first to wake up. She smiles gently when she looks down at both her hands Her right hand still connected to Gajeel, while Wendy hugged her left hand. When she lifts her head, her smile widens at the sight of their guild master. She gently untangles her hands, earning a soft growl from the Iron Dragon Slayer. She gets up to greet her master, but her smile falls slightly at the sight of Yukino and Aquarius' key. What was she going to do? She couldn't just take the Water Bearer's key. Not without Yukino's permission.

"Tell me, my dear child. What has happened here tonight."  
"The demons were wrecking this part of the town, people have already fled these parts. There were so many of them, so we all combined our attacks. Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus and Erik used their roars, while Loke used his Lion's Brilliance and Scorpio used his Sand Buster. They were out cold. So when the Sabertooth mages joined us after the attack, Yukino and I got into a fight about Aquarius and I attacked her with the ultimate magic of the stars, Urano Metria. I didn't want to, but turns out I didn't have a choice. Yukino was taken over by a Demon, even stronger than the Tartaros Demons."  
"How did you manage to defeat it?" Master looks at the still unconscious mages with worry clear in his eyes.  
"A super magic, named Gottfried. The same one that Yukino, princess Hisui and I used to destroy the Celestial Globe. It left us all drained though. Especially Wendy." Guilt returns the young girl, when she looks at her little blue haired sister.  
Master nods slowly before looking down at the other Celestial mage.  
"She'll wake up soon." Erik's voice causes both Lucy and Master Makarov to jump up. Neither of them heard his approaching.

And just like Erik said, the silver haired girl started to stir before waking up. "Lucy-Sama? Is that really you?"  
Lucy just nods with a soft smile.  
"I'm sorry for the things I've said. I had no control of my body at all."  
"I know, Yukino. Your body was taken over by a demon. We defeated him for you."  
Fresh tears start pooling in the girl's eyes as she tackles Lucy to the ground, hugging her tightly. Lucy strokes her back gently in a comforting manner while looking at Erik with a bright smile, causing the man to smile as well.  
"She's all yours, Lucy. We found Aquarius' key and I wanted to return her to you. But then that demon took over my body. She belongs to be by your side."  
"Thank you, Yukino." If possible, an even brighter smile spreads across the small blonde's face while tears start streaming down her face. Unknowingly to said girl, her guild mates had woken up and looked down on his with a smile of their own.

"How about we all stay here for a while, to watch the Dragon Festival. You all deserved it." Master Makarov smiles at the young mages with another proud smile. _'They did it. My children have grown so much over the past years.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here I am again, with a new chapter. After a long time I finally managed to finish this chapter, so I hope you can all enjoy it. Feel free to review :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

It's the day after the dragon festival and me and Wendy are still in the guild's infirmary to recover from the massive magical strain. Gottfried had really drained us of every single magic particle. Porlyusica already came to see us with one of her famous magic replenishing potions. Now, of course she didn't particularly wanted to see me, but the old woman was worried about Wendy. Not surprising, considering how she's Edolas' version of Grandeeney, Wendy's dragon parent.  
When the dragons left, Wendy was just a 5 year old child. So she had to wait 7 years to find her mother's Edolas counterpart, only to find a cranky pink haired woman. Lucy giggles inwardly at her description of the woman. The woman absolutely hated humans, for some reason no one really knows, and always chases everyone out of the room with her broom. Yet, when one of us needs help, she is always willing to help.  
"She really is one strange woman."  
The voice beside my bed startles me. At least until I look up to see regular scowling face of our resident poison dragon slayer. "Good morning, Erik."  
"Good morning? I wanted to crawl into your bed this morning, only to be met by a freezing cold."  
"Well sorry. I had to stay here, doctor's orders."  
"Not anymore. You're free to go, so get lost." Out of nowhere, the pink haired healer appears at the end of my bed and sends me a glare.  
I just smile brightly at her. "Thank you, Porlyusica." Immediately I throw my blankets off of me and jump off the bed. "I'm heading home. I desperately need a shower and clean clothes."  
"Yeah, I can smell that." Erik sends me an amused look while my jaw drops in shock.  
"You're not welcome in my bed anymore. I mean it."  
"Well, you can always try to keep me out."

We start walking to my apartment in comfortable silence. I still don't know why Erik decided to come along, but here he is anyway. Glaring at every man with the guts to even look at me. I constantly bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. However, I can't stop myself from wondering why he does that.  
"Because they take one look at you and already their mind starts imagining you, naked, on their bed below them. Disgusting pigs."  
"Well shit." I never thought about the reason why they would look at me. Is that really the only thing men see in me? A girl to fuck? Is that really all that I am?  
"No, Lu. You're definitely more than that. They just can't see it. It once again shows how disgusting they are."  
I send Erik a small smile before pulling out my keys. Honestly I can't wait to see Macbeth as well. I wonder where he got his food the past few days. Probably at the guild, keeping a close eye on the resident takeover mage. Talking about the takeover Strauss, I wonder how Lisanna is doing?  
"You should talk to her when we get back to the guild."  
"Why? Did something happen while we were gone?"  
Erik just shrugs before slipping passed me and into the apartment. "What do you know?"  
"Nothing. Just drop it and talk to kitty cat later."  
I simply send him a glare before turning away from him and towards my bedroom. _'I really need that shower now.'  
_ "Oh yes, you really do." Erik chuckles from the other side of the hall and I picture myself holding up my middle finger at him. In return he just laughs harder.

 **Erik P.O.V.**

As soon as Lucy disappears into the bathroom I glare around the living room. Someone else is in here, and it isn't Macbeth. I growl lowly while baring my teeth, as I round the corner I freeze momentarily. Natsu. I can't stop the memory if his flames coming straight at me and burning my skin.  
"What are you doing here, Cobra?"  
"I could ask you the same thing. You should be locked up."  
Natsu chuckles and looks at me darkly. "Did you really think anyone could stop me from breaking out? I still have a mission, you know. Kill you and take Lucy for myself." Images start flashing through his head. Lucy, captured and restrained, claimed to be Natsu's mate.  
"You will never get to her, I can assure you that."  
"I've already beaten you once before, and I'll do it again." His fists flame up, the fire growing each passing second. At this rate he'll burn this place to a crisp in mere minutes, with us in it.  
I slowly start releasing some poison, ready to strike if necessary. But before either of us can move, the bathroom door opens.  
"Erik, why did you turn up to heat? It's already too hot."  
"Get your ass back in that bathroom, Lu. And call the guild. Immediately!"  
Natsu growls loudly and takes a step forward. I cover my arms in poison scales as I try to hear the sound of his soul. But when I hear nothing, my eyes widen slightly. He's possessed, just like the other girl was.  
"Good job, Salamander. Getting yourself hijacked by a demon." Behind me I can hear Lucy gasping.  
 _'His body is taken over as well?'_ I nod slowly at Lucy's silent question.

Behind Natsu, Freed appears in front of the window, his rapier in hand. Putting up a rune barrier around Natsu in just mere seconds. As soon as he realizes it he roars out in anger, his eyes flashing into a bonechilling red color as his nails start growing into talons. He starts swinging his arms at the rune barrier, surprising everyone when his talons broke through Freed's spell. Before long, the barrier fell apart and Natsu lunged at the small blonde behind me. Said blonde was frozen in fear, until strong, muscled arms got wrapped around her tiny waist, pulling her from the line of fire.  
"Everyone, run. Now!" Laxus, who had his arms wrapped around Lucy barked out the orders before escaping from the apartment, Natsu hot on their heels. I cursed before following the chase.  
"Cobra, get to the guild, only there can we keep her completely safe." The giant blonde stopped running, only to be struck by lightning and disappear. I can hear footsteps approaching behind me and take a quick glance to see who it is. Freed and Bickslow, both running and glaring at Natsu's retreating figure.  
"We can't let him reach the guild first."  
"Got it. You guys just keep on running, I'll meet you there. Let's go babies." Bickslow jumps onto his 'babies', the small dolls immediately increasing their speed to catch up with the pink pyromaniac.

It's just a mere second, but Bickslow manages to reach the guild before Natsu, the first immediately takes over a trembling Lucy while Laxus sends another Lightning attack to knock Natsu unconscious. I arrive at the guild doors, accompanied by Freed, both of us are completely out of breath. As soon as I step inside I see Lucy running towards me, her arms immediately finding their way around my neck.  
"Are you okay?"  
The small blonde nods slowly. "Thanks to you being there. I can't believe he's actually possessed by another demon. First Yukino, now Natsu."  
"I think he was already possessed when he tried to attack us the first day. He may be retarded, but I know he would never attack his own guild member."  
Lucy nods slowly. "We can't do it again, Gottfried I mean. Not yet anyway."  
"We'll find a solution my child. We always do." Master Makarov approaches us slowly and looks down at Natsu with a sad look across his face.

The only question now is: who is responsible for all these demon take-overs?


	6. Chapter 6

**My motivation and inspiration is going haywire, So here's chapter 6. Chapter 7 will hopefully be posted tomorrow as well. I just realised that my summery doesnt fit the story anymore, I wasn't planning on going in this direction but I couldn't let Natsu be an asshole without an actual reason, so it went down a different road for now. eventually I will go back to the original storyline and summary but for now I'll have to change it xD I do hope you enjoy it, although nothing much happens in this one. More action coming up in chapter 7, I promise :D Feel free to review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

"I'm sorry, Lucy. He has already escaped once, we can not afford to leave you alone. Not until this situation is fixed. I want you to join a team again."  
Lucy looks down at the small guild master with a pain expression. "But who? I left Team Natsu for a reason. Team Shadowgear has already been a team for so long, I can't just join in and mess up their teamwork, and the Raijinshū only works with Laxus."  
Just then Erik steps forward, he's been thinking about it for a few days now. "How about we make our own team? You and me, and I know for a fact that the little Sky Maiden and Rust Bucket would join us too."  
Lucy's eyes narrow at him in suspicion. "And how exactly would you know that?"  
"Well," Erik scratches the back of his while looking away. "I may or may not have asked them about it. Ever since the dragon festival and demon mission I've been thinking about being on a team with you. Your intelligence and power work along perfectly with ours."  
Master Makarov looks at his children with a proud smile. He honestly never expected this to come from the ex-criminal, but it seems Lucy's light has been having a perfect effect on the grumpy poison Dragonslayer. He nods slowly before leaving the office and call out for Wendy and Gajeel.

When they arrive at the office, Wendy looks slightly nervous. She's never been summoned by Master Makarov before.  
"I called the two of you in here because I want you to confirm what Erik just said. About you two having no problem becoming a team with them."  
"Well, Nee-San. I've already been on plenty of missions with you and I know how well we work together. I would really love to be in a team with you."  
Lucy smiles teary eyed at Wendy. She really loved the small Dragonslayer, and the young girl was right. They really worked so well together so she nodded and moved her gaze towards the other grumpy Dragonslayer in the room, Gajeel.  
"Unlike Wendy, I've only been on a single mission with you. But I like the fact that you actually use your brain to strategize in battle, so I too agree to join this team."  
Lucy never expected any of this to happen, but it made her happier than she imagined. "We don't even have a name for our team." She cries of laughing. This made everyone's shoulders slump. Well damn, no one had thought about it yet. Or did they?

"Team Celestial Dragon."  
All eyes shifted towards the small bluenette, who suddenly turned extremely nervous from all the stares.  
"I love it, Wendy. And it actually fits perfectly, considering our magic." Lucy's words made the young girl beam at her. It really fits their magic and it sounds so powerful.  
Both male Dragonslayers look at each other before nodding in approval. Master Makarov jumps up on his desk with a loud cheer. Team Celestial Dragon is born.

"Okay, and now that this has been settled. I have a mission for you. A lot of mission requests have been about people seeing demons, children being kidnapped and human sacrifices. I want you guys to handle this. And maybe in time we can figure out how to heal Natsu and extract the demon from his body."  
Lucy is the first one to nod at Master's words, determination burning in her eyes. "What's our first mission, Master?"  
"The first request was sent from Oak town. It seems a dark guild has taken over the government. They practice the Darkest form of dark magic, the summoning of demons. Not Zeref's demons, but worse. The one's capable of taking over one's body. Which is why I will give you all a jewel to protect your body and magic from any darkness." Master Makarov grabs a small box from his desk and opens it. There are exactly four pieces of jewelry in there. A thin golden necklace with a star shaped pendant, a wide, black, leather bracelet with iron spikes, another black leather bracelet with a purple lacrima in it and a silver ring with a swirling blue lacrima on it. All of them fitting perfect for the mages on this team.  
Gajeel narrows his eyes at the Old guild master. "How did you know this old man?"  
"Considering how Laxus works with the Raijinshū, he's unavailable. So that leaves only your three and Lucy. All four of you have worked together to defeat those demons before. So even without this actual team would I have asked you to take these missions." Everyone nods in understanding.

Lucy is the first to look at their guild master, smiling widely. "So when do we leave?"  
"Preferable now, it's a day by train and we need this done as soon as possible."  
"Alright, everyone pack up, we meet at the train station in an hour. Please don't be late."  
"Good luck, my children. Stay safe and report to me when the mission is over."  
"Got it, Master. We won't let you down." Lucy beams at the guild master. Her words immediately ending the conversation, causing everyone to leave the office.  
Master Makarov looks smiling at the retreating forms. "I know, child."

 **Time Skip: Train station**

 **Wendy P.O.V.**

Halfway on our way to the train station me and Carla met up with Gajeel and Pantherlily. I can't believe it, from now on we can all go on missions together whenever we want. When Lucy was in Team Natsu it could be quite difficult to go on missions with her. She was either on a mission with Team Natsu or on a solo mission to be able to pay for her rent. Missions with Team Natsu were always chaotic and messy. Natsu would always go overboard, destroying buildings or other properties, and then Gray and Natsu would destroy the rest because they got mad at Natsu for going overboard. They would never get the full reward, thanks to them. So Lucy was always struggling to get her rent paid on time and make sure she had enough food in her fridge, because the team would always stop by unannounced and eat all of her food. I never realized how bad they were until now. Life will be so much easier for her from now on.

"What's on your mind, little one?"  
I look up the Gajeel, who has been watching me with a questioning look. "Just thinking about how happy I am with this team." Gajeel grins and lets out his signature "Gihee" while ruffling my hair.  
When we arrive at the train station we both freeze at the sight of Lucy and Erik, especially Lucy's apparently new look. Her hair is up in a high ponytail and she's already wearing master's necklace, which really suits her amazingly. She's wearing a turquoise tank top which ends just beneath her belly button and skin tight black leggings tucked into her equally black combat boots. If it wasn't for her signature dark blue suitcase with the constellations on it, she would be unrecognizable. Erik says something to her, causing her to turn around and wave at us.  
I can hear Gajeel lightly clearing his throat before walking in their direction. I can't stop the giggle from escaping.

"Hey guys, we already got all the tickets and the train should be arriving in about five minutes."  
"Wow Bunny, you look different."  
Lucy clasps her hands together and beams at Gajeel. "Do you like it? I wanted to try something new, and it does seem more fitting to fight in."  
Gajeel once again clears his throat and looks away from the radiant blonde. "Yeah, yeah. You look great."  
At that moment the train arrives to save Gajeel from any awkward moments. We quickly find a secluded compartment and I cast Troia on both men to prevent their motion sickness to come up. Since we haven't been properly briefed about the entire mission, Master Makarov had Mira bring a file to Lucy's house with all the details in it. So we need both men conscious for this briefing, we need everyone focused and we cannot afford to make any mistakes. Not now.

Lucy pulls out the file with a sigh and spreads it in several small stacks. "Okay so apparently the first demon appeared in the old ruins of the Phantom Lord guild. Complete black appearance with horns, big wings and red eyes."  
"If we weren't talking about demons, one would think you were describing a dragon-like creature." I nod my head slowly. Just like Gajeel, that thought had crossed my mind.  
"It does sound quite similar." Lucy quickly scans another stack of papers, using her gale force glasses. "Second demon spotted looked the same, this one even having talons. Just like Natsu did at my apartment."  
Erik taps his chin in though before leaning forward. "I wouldn't be surprised if they were human once. It could take them over in parts, until they are completely transformed. Are there any other appearance traits, or just those."  
"Hold on, I'll check." Lucy continues scanning the papers one by one until her eyes widen. "Here's one, a human person with blood red eyes, razor sharp talons and small horns on his head. I think you might be right, Erik. But that means…"  
"We don't have much time to figure it all out." The maroon haired main nods in agreement.  
"We need to find a cure or something, before it's too late."

I lower my head at Gajeel's words. I'm a healer, yet this is something I cannot heal. I've never felt as powerless as I do now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 7 like I said :D I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

As soon as we arrived in Oak Town, we check into the local inn and left our stuff in the rooms. Considering it's already quite late in the evening we have to wait until tomorrow to talk to the mayor. We decide to walk around town, see if we can see anything unusual for ourselves and grab something to eat afterwards.  
"How about we spilt up in 2 groups for now and meet up here in an hour?"  
I nod at Erik's words. "It gives us more room to be covered for today. But please do not split up, under any circumstances. As soon as something goes wrong, call the rest with your lacrima."  
Wendy decides to go with Erik, leaving me alone with Gajeel.  
"You've been quiet lately. Is it because of Natsu?"  
I glance at him sideways and nod curtly. "He was my best friend, he brought me to Fairy Tail. So when he attacked I was really pained and disappointed in him. But now that I know that it wasn't his fault I can't help but feel guilty."  
"You'll get your chance to apologize when we find a cure. I'm sure he'll understand when he knows the entire situation."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. I hope so, at least." We both come to a stop in front of ruins. Phantom Lord's ruins. "Well this sure brings back memories."  
A small smiles graced Gajeel's lips. "This place was were you first showed me your stubbornness and true power. I beat your ass and you still managed to taunt me and piss me off to no end."  
I giggle in agreement. "Payback for beating my ass."

Suddenly the wind starts blowing violently around us, dust rising from the ruins. Instinctively I take a step closer to Gajeel's side, his hand reaching out for mine. If we have to run it's best to run together. The dust starts flying up into a vortex, growing stronger every second, taking small rocks along with it. I narrow my eyes when I suddenly see a shadow appearing inside the vortex.  
"Gajeel…"  
"I see it, Bunny."  
The shadow becomes more clear, creating a human form. Or so we though. Large, thick horns start growing out of the top of its head while his fingers grow into shiny talons. It takes a step forward, lifting its head to look at us, burning red eyes aimed directly at us. My body is completely frozen, as If a massive invisible hand his its grip around my body.  
"It's going to be alright, Bunny. I activated the emergency lacrima tracker. The others should be here soon."  
The demon takes another step forward, and then I see it. Clawed, black wings neatly folded against its back. One of its hands shoots forward, the palm facing us. I can see Gajeel standing on edge even more, ready to jump away from this creature.  
"Save me."  
My eyes widen further as I look at the demon. The color of its eyes flashing, changing color, as if the person inside is struggling to reconquer its own body. But the demon is too strong. The fight only lasts seconds before the eyes turn red again, a feral growl escaping from its mouth. It expands its wings before flying off into the night.

 **General P.O.V.**

Lucy's knees fail and she drops to the floor, her left hand still held tightly in Gajeel's hand. What the hell just happened? What happened to the person inside?  
"Lucy! Gajeel!" Gajeel turns his head to see Wendy and Erik running towards us, worry etched on both their faces. everyone can hear Gajeel clearly sighing in relief when he sees them.  
"What the hell happened?"  
"A demon. Right in front of us."  
Erik kneels down in front of Lucy and reaches a hand out to touch her face. The small blonde still trembling on the ground, staring straight ahead. "We need to get her back to the inn, she's in shock." Erik momentarily closes his eyes when images start flooding Lucy's mind once more. The fear radiating off of her gets stronger when the image of its eyes come in focus again. The sadness when she brings forth the images of the person battling the demon is overwhelming and Erik rubs his chest in discomfort.  
His eyes snap open and immediately he lifts the small blonde into his arms. She's in no state to walk somewhere. The team starts running back to the inn, people in the streets looking at them strangely, whispering about the blonde in Erik's arms.

When they reach the guild, Lucy's bed gets cleared and the girl gets placed on her bed. Somewhere along the way she fell asleep, or passed out. A thick layer of sweat has formed on her forehead, her cheeks have turned into a soft pink. Wendy checks her condition and sighs shortly after.  
"She's burning up, we need to cool her down as soon as possible." Gajeel gets up to offer his assistance and the bluenette simply points at Lucy's jacket and boots, indicating for Gajeel to take them off. Wendy runs off to grab some towels and a bowl with cold water.  
"Keep rubbing the cold towels over her arms and face. I'm going to have to force the heat from her system, so I'll need you two to wipe it away as soon as possible."  
Both men nod at her instructions, and both grab a cold, wet towel. Wendy closes her eyes while activating her magic, resulting in a light blue glow coming from her hands. She slowly starts moving her hands across Lucy's legs, she can feel the fever struggling inside the blonde's body. This isn't just any fever, this is a demon particle trying to take over Lucy's body. Wendy opens her eyes and the glow from her hands turns brighter. Determination and power start radiating off of her as she forcefully pushes the fever up Lucy's body, carefully avoiding her heart. Thin streams of sweat start pouring from the Blonde's head, both men wiping it all away as soon as possible, just like Wendy had ordered them. Suddenly Lucy starts coughing heavily, causing everyone to freeze momentarily.

"Roll her onto her side, quickly." The three of them work together to get Lucy on her side as soon as possible. Immediately Lucy's spits out some sort of black goo. That's exactly what they were after, this is what's making people sick and turning them into demons.  
"What happened?" Lucy looks at them wide-eyed. Before answering her, Wendy checks her temperature and sighs in relief.  
"You were struck by a fever, infused with demon particles. Even after a few minutes it was already trying to take over your body." Wendy jumps up to collect a small jar and uses her wind magic to push the black goo into the jar. "We need to get this investigated. We need to know what the incubation time of this thing is."  
"Where will we send it to? The guild? Porlyusica? The magic council?"  
"If it wasn't filled with demon particles I could answer every question there is about it."  
Gajeel sighs deeply. "What if we send it to someone to investigate and it somehow infects them?"  
This though causes Lucy to shiver. Just imagine the old healer as a demon. She's already a scary person.  
Erik starts laughing at Lucy's string of thoughts, causing Wendy and Gajeel to look at him as if he had lost his mind.  
"Stop listening in on my thoughts, Erik. You're freaking people out."

Gajeel looked away as his mind wandered back to the demon. How come Lucy got infected and not him? Why did her life have to be in danger again? He should have protected her instead of just standing there and stare. How could he have been that stupid?  
He's so lost in his thoughts that he cannot hear Wendy and Erik leaving the room, he doesn't even notice Lucy moving until she places her hand on his arm.  
"What's going on inside that head of yours?"  
His eyes focus on the jar on the ground while he shrugs.  
"There was nothing you could have done to prevent this, Gajeel. I'm just glad I had you by my side. You really helped me out there."  
"Yeah, you're welcome, Bunny."  
The small blonde smiles brightly at her teammate, the action resulting in a small smile coming from the grumpy Dragonslayer himself.

Neither of them realized whatever next was to come from that smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, here I am again with a new chapter to follow up. hopefully next chapter won't take me as long to upload as this one. I hope you enjoy ^-^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **General P.O.V.**

"Good evening, children. How is the mission going so far?" Master Makarov looks at 2 members of Team Celestial Dragon, secretly wondering where the other two members were.  
Wendy frowns at Master's question and lowers her head.  
"It's going like shit. We didn't get off with a good start at all."  
"What happened? Is everyone okay?"  
Erik runs his hands down his face and shakes his head slowly. "We went to check out the town and split up in teams of 2 members each. Wendy was with me while Lucy stayed with the Rust Bucket. They were attacked by a demon."  
"They are hurt?"  
Wendy decides to speak up this time. "At first we didn't notice anything, Lucy was frozen in shock and Gajeel was fine. But when we reached the inn, Lucy was unconscious and hit by a severe fever. She got infected with a demon particle, it was already trying to take over her body. We managed to push it out of her system though and even managed to capture the particle. What should we do with it?"  
"I'll send Laxus over tomorrow morning to collect the sample. We will figure out what it is and how to destroy it."  
Erik nods at Master's words. "Be careful. It's dangerous."  
"We will be. How is Lucy doing now?"  
"Physically she's fine, mentally not so much. What she saw and heard at that moment, it still makes me feel uncomfortable. She will probably suffer from nightmares from quite some time." Erik rubs his chest in obvious discomfort.  
"Shit. I never thought the mission would be this bad."  
"We'll handle it, Master."  
Master Makarov nods slowly before sending his children a gentle smile. "Go get some rest, and be careful tomorrow."  
"We will, Master." Wendy was the first to answer before getting up and sighing deeply. She's glad she managed to safe Lucy but still fears for her sister's mental wellbeing.

"Don't think about it too much, Little one. We'll all be there for her, at any time of the day."  
"What if he comes back?"  
Erik smiles down at the Sky Maiden and taps his ear. "We'll hear him coming and kick his ass before Lucy wakes up."  
This caused Wendy to smile, for the first time that day. This entire situation was just one big pile of crap. They had to find the dark guild and destroy them. Hopefully there will be a way to cure the cursed people and turn them back human.  
"Let's go and get some rest, Nii-San. We'll need it tomorrow."  
The two of them slowly start making their way back to the room, both in desperate need of sleep.

 **Erik P.O.V.**

I roll onto my back with a sigh before looking at the clock. 3 am. Why the fuck am I awake at this ungodly hour? I shake my head before getting up for a drink. But as soon as I lift the glass of water to my lips, I freeze. Images start flooding my mind. Is this Lucy's dream? I close my eyes to focus on the blonde's mind. Unlike normally her mind is a mess.

 _Dust starts rising from the ground, the wind still blowing it up into a vortex. Lucy looks around her as if she's looking for someone, but she's all alone. Or is she? A dark shadow appears inside the dusty vortex and the blonde gasps for air. As the figure becomes more apparent, the area becomes a whole lot warmer. Don't tell me…  
"Natsu…"  
He takes a step towards her and finally reveals his figure. Two massive horns have appeared on the top of his head while his eyes have turned into a bloody red color, void of any emotion at all. His fingers have once again turned into razor sharp talons. With a closer look I see deep scratches on his arm, right across his guild mark. Did he try to remove it?  
"Luce, you have to help me."  
Lucy gasps at his words. Was it really Natsu? He stretches out his arm, his hand open for her to takes it. But instead Lucy shakes her head as tears start streaming down her face.  
"Give me back Natsu, you sick fuck! You leave him alone and leave his body!"  
The demon starts growling deeply and it unfolds the black wings on his back. As Lucy takes a step back, he lunges towards her._

I drop the glass in shock, causing Gajeel to wake up immediately.  
"What the fuck, Cobra?"  
"It's Lucy."  
Not even a second later her scream echoes throughout the inn. We both run towards the girl's room and turn on the lights. Wendy is looking at Lucy, frozen in shock. The blonde is thrashing on her sleep, some deep scratches have appeared on one of her forearms.  
"Lucy, wake up!" Gajeel was the first to reach her, lifting her against his chest and holding her arms firmly so she wouldn't hurt him or herself. As he slowly whispers into her ear, she starts to calm down and wake up. So instead I walk over to the small bluenette and pull her into a hug, surprising her from her shock.  
"She'll be fine now, Little one."  
Lucy starts crying her eyes out against Gajeel's chest while he stroke her hair and back slowly. There's something about Gajeel that soothes Lucy, he eases some of her pain.

 _'_ _Don't worry, Bunny. I won't leave you alone anymore. I promise I'll keep you safe from now on.'_ And as if Lucy could hear his thoughts as well she holds onto him even tighter.  
"Oh dear Mavis, we should check out your arm, Nee-San."  
Gajeel pulls back from the blonde and quickly looks down at her arms. "What happened?" He gently grabbed onto her injured arm and looks at her with worry in his eyes.  
"I dreamt about Natsu being the demon from the Phantom Lord guild. He asked me to help him, but his eyes were too dull to be Natsu. So when I pulled back he lunged for me and his talons hit my arm."  
"Yeah that wasn't Natsu, Bunny. It was the demon."  
"I know, Gajeel. The real Natsu would never hurt any of us."  
Wendy kneels down beside Lucy and glares at Gajeel when she hears how growling softly. We all know what it means but now Wendy has to heal Lucy's arm. Her hands start glowing blue as she hovers them above the cuts on Lucy's arm. After a moment the girl frowns in confusion before a pained expression marks her face.

"It's the same as the burns, isn't it?" Everyone, but Wendy, looks up in confusion at my words.  
"So This can't be healed by magic either? Is it because it was a demon attack?"  
"It could be. Hopefully we'll find some documents in the dark guild. But for now we'll have to get your arm disinfected and wrapped up. We'll be leaving that to you, Gajeel."  
The Iron dragon Slayer nods at me and picks up Lucy bridal style, causing the blonde to squeal in surprise.

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

As Gajeel sets me down on the toilet seat, I look at him in wonder. _'What did that growl mean?'_ Gajeel keeps his worry filled eyes fixed on my arm.  
"Does it hurt?"  
"It doesn't, actually. At first it burned a bit but now I don't feel it."  
"Well at least that's good. However this could hurt." Gajeel dips a cotton ball into some alcohol before he slides it over the cuts. I grit my teeth when the new pain comes crashing into me full force. Gajeel grabs onto my uninjured hand and looks up to me.  
"Just squeeze when it hurts. I'll be fine."  
I nod at his words, squeezing his hand tightly when he slide the cotton ball over the next cut.

He slowly starts wrapping up my arm, before his hand grabs onto mine again. "We'll make them pay, Bunny. For everything they've done to you, Natsu, and all the other people."  
I can't stop the smile from spreading on my face as I look into his eyes. _'I love this side of him, so protective.'_ I lift our hands towards my face and press a soft kiss on his fingers. "They messed with the wrong guild."  
Gajeel grins with his signature "Gihee" before both of us get lost in each other's eyes. His deep ruby eyes are filled with so much emotion. Unconsciously we both lean forward until our foreheads touch. I squeeze his hand gently while I move my free hand to cup his cheek. As he copies my action, I close my eyes while our lips meet. Unlike his rough looks, his lips are gentle and soft against mine.  
My lips move in sync with his, his thumb stroking my cheek softly.

 _'_ _What is this? How come I feel so safe around Gajeel? He makes me feel loved, even more than anyone else does.'_


End file.
